Una Vida Diferente
by Amelia Harlene
Summary: Todos nos preguntamos que es lo que pudo haber pasado con Rose y Dimitri despues del sexto libro todos sabemos que las opciones son infinitas pero aqui les pongo una. AVISO es como a mi me gustaria que pasara.
1. Chapter 1

Una gran propuesta

Dimitri POV

No puedo esperar a ver la se que estará hermosa siempre lo esta quería verla ya llevábamos dos meses sin vernos pero en cuanto la reina se entero de que le pedí un sita a Rose insistió en secuestrarla antes de que la pudiera ver. Solo espero que Cristian no el haya contado a la reina a Lissa lo que planeo preguntarle a Rose.

La amo es lo único que me importa, no que sea siete años mayor, no que su padre amenazo con matarme si la llegaba a herir, no me importaba lo que los otros guardianes pensaran, lo único que aquí importaba era que yo la amaba y siempre lo hice,y siempre lo haré.

Todavía me sentía culpable por todo lo que le hice, como le mentí en innumerables ocasiones, como la obligue a hacer cosas que ella detestaba, me seguía pareciendo un sueño, un sueño del que tenia despertar.

Revise la cena por décima vez cinco minutos todo seguía perfecto, las velas de las escaleras y la mesa no hacían humo como habían dicho y tenían olor a lilas, el ramo seguía colocado a la perfección y todo seguía caliente. Volví a sacar la cajita envuelta en terciopelo y revise el contenido por centésima vez y lo volví a guardar en la bolsa de mi saco.

Todo era perfecto pero tenia esa sensación de que algo se me olvidaba me levante a revisar la mesita que tenia a la derecha entonces me percate de lo que faltaba el ´´postre´´ corrí a la cocina y lo traje.

La coloque en el centro de la mesa y me senté mas relajado, entonces la vi estaba más hermosa de lo que la había visto antes en mi vida.

POV Rose

Ayer en el amanecer* Dimitri me invito a cenar era la primera vez que lo hacia y se veía muy nervioso me preguntaba que se traía entre manos.

Pero en cuanto se lo comunique a Lissa insistió en que me debía de comprar un vestido nuevo yo no quería pero no tuve solución así que acepte.

Todo el día estuvimos metidas en las mejores tiendas de vestidos de la Corte y esta vez Lissa no se reparo en gastos. Me compro un vestido negro corto ajustado con tirantes llegaba hasta las rodillas y de un lado tenia un moño negro muy discreto pero atrevido y me encanto. También me compro unas zapatillas negras tenían un buen tanto de tacón pero no era mucho ni poco. Me pregunte que cara pondría Dimitri cuando me viera la ultima ves que me puse un vestido y el me vio no había dicho nada y solo me había mirado, pero desde que nuestra relación se había formalizado ya no era tan discreto y eso me encantaba.

Estaba sentada enfrente del espejo de la habitación de Lissa y ella me estaba cepillando el cabello. Lo iba a utilizar suelto agarrado parcialmente en la coronilla tal y como sabia que le encanta a Dimitri.

-¿Qué piensas que se traiga entre manos Dimitri?- Le pregunte a Lissa.

-No lo se. Pero admito que ha actuado un poco extraño últimamente y cuando le pregunte a Cristian el evadió el tema. Creo que el sabe lo que le pasa a Dimitri.

-No se lo que se traigan entre mano esos dos pero debe de ser algo gordo.

-Tienes toda la razón Rose... voy a interrogar a Cristian mientras tu estas cenando.

-Claro.

-Estas lista.- Dijo dejando el cepillo a un lado.- Ve y acabalo. Pero quiero un reporte detallado cuando termines.

Salí de la habitación y me coloque el abrigo color beige que tapaba todo el vestido lo cerré. Una vez que salí de los aposentos reales me dirigí a una de las salas privadas en la que Dimitri me dijo que seria la cena.

Cuando entre deje mi abrigo en el perchero, me hubiese perdido si no huera un camino de velas encendidas a lo largo de la escalera me guiaron cuando baje por ellas me encontré con Dimitri sentado en una mesa para dos. Tenia puesto un traje negro llevaba incluso corbata se veía tan guapo. En cuanto me vio sus ojos me recorrieron empezó por abajo y fue subiendo hasta que se encontró con mi rostro y me sonrió.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- Es ya era una pregunta que le hacia cada vez que me veía con esos ojos.

-Demasiado. - El se levanto y me fue a recibir al pie de las escaleras como todo un caballero.

Me llevo a mi lugar y me abrió la silla y yo me senté, después el se sentó ambos nos comimos con los ojos hasta que Dimitri rompió el silencio.

-Te vez hermosa.

-Gracias.- Dije sonrojada.

Y así comenzó la cena debes en cuando nos interrumpíamos con algún comentario sobre nuestra apariencia. Y así llegamos el postre.

-Conseguí lo que más te gusta.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a una mesita aparte de donde cogió una charola me la acerco y la destapo.- Pizza de peperoni.- Y o me reí ante ese detalle.

-Me conoces tan bien.- Dije mientras me serbia un trozo y el otro.

-¿A qué dedicaría mi tiempo sino a complacerte?

-Payaso.- Le dije mientras tomaba mi pizza y lo daba un mordida.

Dimitri POV

La observe darle una mordida a su pizza y le sonreí era tan hermosa que podía pasármela horas admirándola.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya sabes que si.

Me levante y me hinque enfrente de ella, me miro sorprendida, saque la cajita de mi bolsa y la abrí enfrente de ella al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba:

-¿Te casarías conmigo Rose?.-Ella se quedo pasmada y de repente su rostro se ilumino.

-¡SI! ¡si! ¡si un millón de veces!

Le puse el aniño en el dedo y luego de esto la levante por los aires y lo di una vuelta. Ella me abrazo y me soltó para admirar la joya y me volvió a abrazar. Cuando al fin me soltó le dije:

-Te amo Rose.

-Y yo a ti Dimitri.


	2. Reporte

Reporte

Rose POV

No podía dejar de ver el anillo era hermoso. No quería separarme de Dimitri pero debía de hacerlo ambos debíamos de hacerlo pero no nos queríamos separar ni por un segundo. Pero comenzamos a caminar hacia las habitaciones de la realeza.

-¿Cómo vamos a informarles a tus familiares?- Le pregunte a Dimitri.

El le había pedido a Lissa que no le comentara nada a su familia todavía tenia miedo de la reacción que podrían tener.

-No lo se Roza, no lo se.

-Debemos de informarles y lo sabes.

-Lo se pero... no me creo lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlas.

-Por esa razón yo te voy a acompañar.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Pero tendremos que organizar todo lo de la boda y ademas mantenernos dentro de nuestras labores.

-Va ha ser pesado.-Entonces recordé que Lissa quería un reporte detallado de lo que me había pedido.

-Ahh

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- Dimitri se había detenido y se veía preocupado.

-Nada es que Lissa me pedirá un informe de todo lo que paso esta noche.- Al principio pareció sorprendido pero después comento.

-Bueno Cristian me va a preguntar que respondiste.-Ahora fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

-¿El sabia que planeabas pedirme matrimonio?

-Si, el me acompaño a comprar el anillo.

Después de esto nos despedimos y cada uno se dirigió a las habitaciones de su Moroi yo esperaba que Lissa estuviera dormida cuando llegara pero para mi mala suerte estaba completamente despierta. Y en cuanto llegue se levanto y se dirigió hacia mi.

-Al fin llegas Cristian no me quiso decir nada pero me dijo que tu ya lo sabrías todo cuando llegaras.- Entonteces tomo mis manos y sintió el anillo. Así que levanto mi mano y observo el anillo y después a mi, al anillo y a mi. Entonces sonrió. Y me indico que me sentara con ella en la cama.

-¿Así qué?

-Me pidió matrimonio.

-SI. Al fin debería de decir ya se había tardado demasiado nunca podre comprender a Dimitri.

-Se nota Lissa.

-¿Pero cómo van a organizar todo tienen sus responsabilidades de guardián?

-Todavía no se eso.

-Perfecto. ¿Podría organizarlo todo yo?

-Ahh...

-¿Por favor?

-No lo se tendría que hablar con Dimitri primero.

-Eso es un si.

-Tal vez.- No sabia que iba a opinar Dimitri de esto pero era una muy buena solución. Entonces vi la hora ya casi eran las 10:00 a.m.- Pero ya duérmete que mañana debemos de organizar todo.

Dimitri POV

En cuanto me adentre en la habitación de los guardianes de Cristian me lo encontré hay parado esperando para interrogarme.

-¿Cómo te fue Dimitri?

-Bien.

-¿Cómo que bien? Detalles por favor. ¿Ella acepto? ¿Le gusto el anillo? ¿Tan solo le preguntaste?...

-Tranquilizate Cristian.- Dije interrumpiéndolo antes de que comenzara con más preguntas.- Si si le pregunte y ella acepto.

-No te dije que ella aceptaría Dimitri. Pero ahora pasemos a el siguiente tema ¿cómo van a organizarlo todo?- Yo suspire

-Todavía no lo se.

-Bueno pues yo creo que Lissa no se hará la muy rogar de organizar su boda.

-¿Tu crees que voy a dejar a la Reina organizar mi boda con su guardiana?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-No te negaste cuando Lissa la secuestro para su cita. Buenas noches Dimitri.

En eso vi el reloj y vi que ya casi eran las 10:00 a.m me sorprendí cuando estaba con Rose perdía la noción del tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

3.- ORGANIZAR

 **Les agradezco a x3 Allie Sheridan y a Francisca por sus reviews que me animan a continuar escribiendo. GRACIAS.**

 **Rose POV**

Desperté era temprano entonces escuche que alguien caminaba por el pasillo hacia la puerta de Lissa y que tomaba la perilla me levante de golpe y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, hay vi a Cristian.

-¿Por qué no tocas idiota?

-Si toque dormilona y vine a ver a Lissa.- Dijo caminando hacia la habitación de Lissa. Abrió la puerta bajo mi vista vigilante entonces se volteo.- Por cierto lindo anillo.

Yo me sonroje pero en cuanto el entro a la habitación de Lissa yo me adentre en la miá y entre en el baño con mi ropa de guardiana. Entonces recordé que mis padres iban a llegar de visita hoy. No podía creelo no pasara mucho tiempo para que toda la corte sepa que estoy comprometida con Dimitri. Cuando me di cuenta estaba hiperventilando no podía creerlo podía enfrentarme a un ejercito completo de strigoi y no tendría miedo pero con tan solo pensar en la boda me causaba miedo. Entonces escuche los muy reconocibles pasos de Lissa cuando entro a mi habitación y toco la puerta del baño.

-Rose sal del baño hoy cancele todas mis tareas de reina y Cristian y yo vamos a secuestrarlos a ti y a Dimitri.

-Bien ya salgo.

En cuanto abrí la puerta del baño vi hay a Lissa enfrente de mi atrás de ella estaban Cristian y Dimitri. Lissa paresia preparada para una expedición de caza de cosas para boda.

-Hola.

Dimitri me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que amaba pero Lissa volvió a llamar mi atención de inmediato.

-Rose ya le pregunte a Dimitri de que si me dejaba organizar su boda y me dijo que si, así que los secuestrare primero vamos a buscar las invitaciones después nos separaremos y buscaremos sus ropas cuando ya las tengamos el que termine primero le manda un mensaje a el otro para que nos juntemos en alguna parte para discutir sobre cuando sera la boda, después va el salón, el menú y yo y Cristian nos encargaremos de lo demás pero ustedes van a entregar las invitaciones, ¿entendido?

-Me quede en la segunda cosa que vamos ha hacer pero creo que si.

-Perfecto vamos ya abrieron las tiendas de las invitaciones.

 **Dimitri POV**

Salimos de la habitación de mi Roza se veía nerviosa y la había visto muy pocas veces nerviosa así que me acerque ha ella en cuanto tome su mano ella se relajo un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rose?

-Nada es solo que mis padres me llamaron ayer y me dijeron que iban a venir y estoy un poco nerviosa si nos encontramos con ellos.

-Tranquila no va a pasar nada.

-Bueno nada excepto que nuestros protegidos nos están secuestrando.

-Cierto.

Caminamos hacia la tienda de las invitaciones y entramos comenzamos con el álbum de invitaciones de boda había muchas que le gustaron a Rose pero a mi me gusto una en especial era una simple hoja pero tenia una llave amarrada el papel era prácticamente pergamino ha Rose también le gusto así que elegimos esa. Intente retrasar la elección lo mas posible porque odio hacerme pruebas de ropa pero no tenia elección así que salimos de la tienda y nos separamos nos dirigimos a la tienda de trajes mientras Rose y Lissa se iban a la de vestidos de novia.

Elegir mi traje consistió en decirle la ocasión a el encargado y que me tomaran medidas en cuanto salimos le enviamos el mensaje a Lissa pero tardaron otros veinte minutos para que llegaran.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Oye elegir un traje no es como elegir un vestido de bodas.

 **Rose POV**

En cuanto nos separamos Lissa me arrastro hacia la tienda de vestidos no me costo mucho encontrar un vestido que usar me enamore de el tenia cola mucha pedrería en el corsé y no tenia mangas era realmente hermoso. Toda vía lloraba cuando salimos de la tienda estaba por sacar mi celular cuando Lissa me arrastro a la tienda de junto una de... lencería y vestidos muy cortos.

-Lissa.- Dije advirtiéndole

-Tenemos que hacer que Dimitri se derrita por ti en la Luna de Miel.

Entonces deje de resistirme. Y nos adentramos en la tienda hay encontramos un vestido negro que era casi puro encaje solo tenia cubiertas partes muy elementales y apenas si cubría el vértice de mis piernas no quería que las personas me vieran con ese vestido pero que Dimitri me viera con el me derretía por dentro. Hay compramos también mucha lencería la mayoría de esta era piel casi no cubría nada.

Después recibimos el mensaje de Dimitri y Cristian pero toda vía nos faltaba la liga me encanto una que era roja de tela casi transparente después nos fuimos a encontrarnos con ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Oye elegir un traje no es como elegir un vestido de bodas. Vamos hay que ir a arreglar el resto.

Fuimos a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de hay tomamos asiento y pedimos café entonces Lissa saco de su bolsa un calendario.

-Muy bien chicos ya tenemos dos cosas hay que revisar como para cuando estaría todo listo.

-Bueno creo que debemos tener en cuenta que si Rose y yo vamos a repartir las invitaciones debemos de poner al menos un mes antes así que podría ser por Agosto.

-Me gusta ese mes para la boda podría ser el catorce de Agosto. ¿No crees Dimitri?

-Me parece muy bien Rose.

-Bien entonces sera el catorce de Agosto hay que buscar el salón indicado y también el menú y todo lo demás me puedo encargar todo yo.

-Entonces hay que ir a ver los salones para terminar con esto de una vez.- Dije mientras terminaba mi café.

-Muy bien entonces hay que continuar.- Dijo Lissa levantándose.

Todos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia los salones de fiesta que había en la Corte. Cuando la casi los habíamos visto todos Lissa encontró uno perfecto y comenzó a imaginarse todo así que decidimos que seria ese salón y elegimos el menú.

-Muy bien Tórtolos ya son libres de irse yo me encargare del resto de organizar su boda.

Dimitri y yo nos retiramos del área de salones cuando supuse que Lissa le había dicho a mis padres que iba a pasar el día con ella pero de repente nos los cruzamos.

-Rose, Dimitri ¡en donde han estado todo el día?

-Ahh, estuvimos con Lissa organizando un par de cosa...

-¿Qué cosas Rose...?- Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mi mano izquierda.-Oh por Dios Rose ¿Ese anillo es de compromiso?


	4. Infornar a la familia

**4.- INFORMAR A LA FAMILIA**

 **Rose POV**

 _-¿Qué cosas Rose...?- Entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mi mano izquierda.-Oh por Dios Rose ¿Ese anillo es de compromiso?_

-Ah, bueno este... si mamá lo es.

Después de que se quedara pasmada y mi mamá simplemente se quedara en shock y después de un rato me abrazo y papá también.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste Rose? Y tu Dimitri por que no nos pediste permiso.

-Bueno de hecho si pedí permiso.- Dijo mirando a Abe con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Tu? ¿Por que no me informaste?

-Tal vez se me paso cariño.

-Esas cosas no se deben de pasar Ibram. Pero cariño ¿cómo van a arreglarlo todo con sus responsabilidades de guardián?

-Lissa esta organizando todo. Y antes de que me regañes de que no debería dejarla hacer eso ella insistió quiere que sea todo una sorpresa para nosotros excepto lo que nosotros tenemos que ver a la fuerza.

-Cariño ¿por qué no me llamaste?

-Porque me lo pidió ayer.

-Bueno Dimitri te tardaste hay que admitirlo.

-Abe ya deja de molestarlo.

-Bueno tenemos que hablar sobre esto.- Dijo mamá dirigiéndose a su café favorito.

Cuando tomamos asiento comenzaron a bombardearnos con preguntas la mayoría eran sobre los detalles del salón y esas cosas pero de repente mamá pregunto:

-¿Y cómo le van ha informar a tu familia Dimitri?

-Toda vía no lo sabemos mamá.

-Tienen que informarles juntos a los invitados.

-Lose mamá y lo haremos.

Solo habían pasado dos meses desde que habíamos empezado a organizar la boda Lissa casi no nos dejaba ver los detalles que había preparado para la boda.

Estábamos en un auto que habíamos rentado para llegar a Baia; aunque Dimitri no lo demostraba reencontrarse con su familia después de que lo creyeran un strigoi. En ese momento el auto se detuvo ya habíamos llegado todo era exactamente igual. Escuche que Dimitri tomaba aire.

-Tranquilo Dimitri. Ellas son tu familia.

-Lo se. Pero lo que no se es como van a reaccionar.

-Ni yo lo se pero no debemos de ocultarles que ya eres tu otra vez.

-Bueno vamos.

Dimitri estaba por abrir la puerta del coche cuando lo retuve.

-Dimitri espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada es que yo les informe que tu te habías convertido en un strigoi así que si te ven ahora sin ninguna explicación se espantaran mucho.-Dimitri se detuvo a pensar en ello.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Yo iré platicare con ellas y después entras tu. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro. Corre.

Salí del auto y me dirigí a la puerta y toque el timbre. Entonces escuche unos pasos acercándose a la puerta. Esperaba a Olena incluso a Sonya pero a quien menos me imagine que abriría fue a Viktoria.

-Rose.- No pude identificar su tono así que no pude descifrar si me golpearía o si me abrazaría y al parecer se inclino por lo ultimo.- Rose lamento mucho lo que te dije la otra vez y cuando ya no volviste creímos lo peor. Tenias razón sobre el. Embarazo a mi mejor amiga después de que Abe lo amenazara por favor perdoname.

-Lo are en cuanto me permitas respirar.- En ese momento me soltó avergonzada.-Gracias y te perdono. Yo también estuve apunto de hacer tonterías mi vida por Moroi.

-¿Rose?¿Eres tu?.- Olena estaba saliendo de la cocina. En cuanto me vio con claridad me abrazo.- Oh Rose como te extrañamos. Mi mamá me contó lo que te proponías me preocupe mucho cuando no volviste y esos niños no nos supieron decir que te había pasado.

-¿Entonces encontraste a Dimitri? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Viktoria se veía preocupada.

-Bueno de echo por eso venimos.

-¿Venimos?-Pegunto Olena entonces se percato de que el auto no estaba vació.- ¿Quien es el que viene contigo?

-Por favor hagan lo que hagan que no les de un ataque o intenten matarlo.- Cuando asintieron con la cabeza le hice una seña a Dimitri para que saliera del auto.

En cuanto puso un pie en el suelo los ojos de su familia se abrieron como platos. Me miraron y preguntaron con sus ojos y en cuanto asentí Viktoria corrió a los brazos de mi prometido. Como siempre el la vio venir pero si apenas le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta del auto antes de atrapar a Viktoria.

-Viktoria.- Le dio una vuelta en el aire. -Como te e extrañado hermanita.- Entonces su vista se desvió hacia su mamá.- Mamá soy yo.

En cuanto dijo eso abrazo a Dimitri como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Oh hijo, mi hijo.

-Mamá. En cuanto pronuncio esa palabra se le derramo una lagrima algo que nunca había visto que pasara.

 **Dimitri POV**

Al ver a mi hermanita saliendo de la casa casi no contuve las lagrimas hace tanto que no la veía así que cuando mi Roza me dijo que saliera no pude esperar.

Viktoria era igual de afectiva como de costumbre pero mamá era más reservada pero en cuanto me abrazo no pude contener la lagrima que contenía.

Mi familia nos hizo pasar a la casa mis cosas estaban justo en donde recordaba todo estaba igual .

Cuando entramos Karolina me vio al principio se asusto pero luego me abrazo igual que Paúl, Sonya y Yeva.

En cuanto terminaron los saludos nos hicieron sentarnos en la sala para que les explicáramos todo. Yo me senté junto ha Rose y tome su mano izquierda cubriendo el anillo.

-Bueno empiecen señoritos.- Ordeno mi mamá.

-Después de que Rose se fuera de aquí siguió buscándome hasta que me encontró... al final ella se fue creyéndome muerto pero no fue así. Y cuando se entero busco formas de revertir la transformación entre ella y la Reina Vasilisa me convirtieron de nuevo en Drampir hace unos siete meses.

-¿Qué? ¿siete meses?¿ Y POR QUE $&% #=|+ NO NOS HABISARON ANTES Dimitri Belikov?-Le grito su abuela.

-Tenia miedo de su reacción mamá.

-Supongo que ahora vinieron solo ha decirnos eso.- Pregunto Viktoria.

-De echo no.- Rose se veía nerviosa sabia que caerle bien a mi familia no significaba que la aceptaran como parte de ella.

-Mamá, hermanas.- Tome la mano de Rose y la lleve hacia mis labios y la bese.- Rose y yo nos casaremos.-Dije al mismo tiempo que descubría el anillo que reposaba en su mano.


	5. Invitados

**5.- INVITACIONES**

 **Dimitri POV**

 _-Mamá, hermanas.- Tomo mi mano y se la llevo hacia sus labios y la beso.- Rose y yo nos casaremos.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que descubría el anillo que reposaba en mi mano._

 **Rose POV**

-¿Qué?

-Nos vamos a casar y queremos que estén hay.- Saque las invitaciones de mi bolsa y se las repartí. Las recibieron conmocionadas.- Sera en la Corte.

Viktoria fuel primera en reaccionar y nos abrazo casi estrangulandonos. Yeva murmuro algo que no entendí muy bien pero paresia una felicitación. Después de que por fin Viktoria nos soltara la mamá de Dimitri me abrazo y después a su hijo.

-Serán una buena pareja.- Después volvió a abrazarme mientras me susurraba al oído.- Puedo notar que mi hijo te ama Rose mas que nada en el mundo.

Después de repartir todas las invitaciones rapte a Viktoria llevándola a la cocina.

-Enserio Rose no me creo que se vallan a casar. Recuerdo cuando era pequeña nunca imagine a Dimitri casado ni siquiera cuando te conocí. Cuando llegaste al principio me fue divertido como hablabas de Dimitri como una embobada. Pero escucharlo a el cuando habla de ti es casi ridiculo en el pero a la vez muy tierno.

-Lo se. Pero no te arrastre aquí para eso.- Viktoria intento adivinar lo que le iba a pedir.- Yo me preguntaba si quieres ser mi Dama de Honor para la boda.

Primero se quedo paralizada pero después me abrazo y me dio un coscorrón.

-¿Cómo te atrevés a preguntar eso?.- Luego se separo de mi.-Claro que quiero ser tu Dama de Honor.

Después invitamos a la otra Usuario del Espíritu y al otro Besado por la Sombra


	6. BODA¡¡¡¡¡

6.- BODA

 **Rose POV**

Lissa me estaba peinando mientras Viktoria arreglaba mi vestido. Ambas ya estaban vestidas y arregladas solo yo faltaba. Lissa termino mi peinado.

-Listo.-Ella me sonrió atraves del espejo.- Te vez hermosa y todavía no terminamos contigo.

Me guio hasta la coma y comenzaron a ponerme mi vestido me pusieron los pendientes, me retocaron el maquillaje; entonces tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Pase.-Dije mientras ellas me ponían las zapatillas.

-¿Rose?- Mi mamá entro a la habitación y en cuanto me vio comenzó a llorar.- Ohh cariño te vez hermosa.- Se limpio una lagrima que caía de sus ojos.- Apúrense chicas que ya se hace tarde.

Viktoria y Lissa me pusieron el velo y la liga de color rojo la cual mi mamá dijo que era muy provocativa; después salimos de la habitación y me subí al auto que me esperaba junto con mis damas de honor. El camino a la iglesia fue corto y yo fui la primera en llegar a la iglesia donde me enseraron. Entonces papá apareció. Cuando me percate de su presencia el ya estaba llorando.

-Papá no llores me aras llorar y el maquillaje se me va a correr.- Dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ohh Rose te vez hermosa.- Me roso la mejilla.- Vamos es hora.

-Hagas lo que hagas no me dejes correr.- El me sonrío y me cubrió con el velo.

-No lo hare.

En cuanto lo vi mi corazón aleteo la forma en que me veía era muy romántica, pero por primera vez en mi vida sentí que esa canción que se pone cuando esta entrando la novia me pareció demasiado lento. Cuando llegue junto a el y tomo mi mano y comenzó la ceremonia. Entonces llego la parte de los votos y nos dieron lo anillos.

-Yo Dimitri Belikov juro amarte a ti Rose Hateway en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza asta que la muerte nos separe.- Me puso mi anillo era de oro blanco.

-Yo Rose Hateway juro amarte a ti Dimitri Belikov en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza asta que la muerte nos separe.- Yo le puse su anillo que era exactamente igual al mio.

-Por el poder que se me ha concedido los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Dijo el Obispo mirando a Dimitri.

El retiro el velo de mi rostro y me beso el mundo estallo en aplausos después Dimitri se separo de mi. El mundo comenzó a felicitarnos después salieron al frente de la iglesia. Y cuando salimos todos nos lanzaron arroz y lo juntaron en mi velo después lo pasaron a un traste.

Mi boda estuvo dedicada a complacernos a Dimitri y a mi, hasta que llego la parte de los brindis. Comenzó papá.

-Dimitri hoy te entregue mi tesoros más preciado y solo espero que lo cuides y ames más que yo. Y Rose la felicidad no siempre es lo más duradero pero a tu lado siempre puede haber algo de esta. Así que brindo por la feliz pareja.- Todos aplaudieron. Y siguió Lissa.

-Rose bueno primero te agradezco por cuidar de mi y soporta todo lo que te he obligado ha hacer. Pero también me disculpo con ambos porque se que estuve apunto de arruinar su futuro pero aquí estamos así que felicidades.- Los aplausos sonaron fuertemente. Entonces se levanto Adrián.

-Pequeña Drampir muchas veces trate de que te enamoraras de mi pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tu corazón siempre tubo dueño. Dimitri cuida a Rose como tu al igual que yo sabemos que ella lo vale todo pero cuidala. Por la feliz pareja.

Después de eso mis compañeros amigos y familiares dieron su discurso. Pero entonces llego la parte del ramo. Todas las chicas se formaron excepto mi mamá hite un par de lanzamientos falsos y después lance el ramo justo al regazo de mi mamá ella me miro sorprendida y después a papá y se sonrojo un poco. Pero en cuanto llevaron la silla me sonroje a lo loco.

 **Dimitri POV**

Cuando Lissa me dijo lo que tenia que hace me pareció una broma pero cuando le llevaron la silla a mi Roza y ella se sonrojo comprendí que no lo era. Me acerque a ella y me miro a los ojos y se sonrojo nuevamente después me ofreció su pierna.

Me deslice bajo su vestido y tome la liga entre mis dientes y después mordisquee su piel entonces salí de su vestido y la lance a la cara de Abe que estaba embelesado platicando con Jaine – que tenia el ramo de rose en el regazo- en cuanto cayo en el la tomo y se la mostró a Jaine que se bolvio a sonrojar.

Poco después llego la hora de que partiéramos y Rose se fue a cambiar. Cuando regreso llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que utilizaba cuando le pedí matrimonio. Sonreí. Comencé a despedirme de mi familia. Entonces escuche algo que me sorprendió.

-Rose, tu padre y yo nos vamos a cazar y pedí mi transferencia a el.

-Me alegro por ustedes, ambos también merecen ser felices.

Después partimos hacia una cabaña en el bosque.

-¿A donde vamos Dimitri?

-A una cabaña que Lissa escogió.

-Ella lo hizo todo.

-Tienes toda la razón.-Poco después llegamos a la cabaña. Ambos salimos del auto y antes de entrar la cargue en brazos.

-¡Dimitri!

-Es tradición.- Me defendí.

Cuando la baje estábamos en nuestra habitación.

-Iré por las cosas.- Lo ultimo que vi de ella era que entraba en el baño.

Cuando regrese ella todavía no había salido así que me recosté en la cama y la espere. Entonces la vi salir del baño pero el vestido era diferente era mucho más corto y ajustado. Me levante y fui hacia ella le acaricie la mejilla y ella mi erección. Gemi.

-Rose...- No contuve otro gemido cuando ella lo hizo de nuevo.

-Shhh.-Su brazos me rodearon el cuello y se acerco más a mi.- Solo dejate llevar.

Deposito un suave beso en mi boca pero yo la atrape contra la pared y besándola con pasión y hambre , pero cuando ella me respondió de la misma forma lo supe ya no podría detenerme. Y escuche como su vestido- si así podíamos llamarle- se rompió bajo mis manos.


End file.
